Closing the Chapter
by Extrinsical
Summary: Three colors clashed together, creating a swirl of colors, and thousands upon thousands of memories, happy, sad, bittersweet...everything, were reincarnated in mere seconds. The reunion of Team Seven. Spoilers. Team seven friendship, Narusaku.
1. Act 1: Strife

27/10/2005

This was originally a one-shot, before I decided to break it up into 3 parts. And yes, technically, the story is finished. There will be mature scenes somewhere in this story, so consider yourself warned. But, no, nothing...bold will be posted here, because that's how this site works. If you think boys have cooties and girls are "eww!", turn back now. First part is remotely clean, but I won't guarantee the others. Ratings will be changed to M when the other parts come up.

Okay, I'm done crapping. You can move on now.

一

_**Closing the Chapter**  
Thanks to SharinganK for beta-ing._

_Act 1:  
Strife_

_一_

The rain was hard and cold, shifting the dirt on the ground.

The sky growled.

His gloved fist clenched, and in one swift motion, twisted his wrist as kunai shot out from in between his flexed fingers. His muscles tensed.

The other merely lifted an arm fully sleeved with black cloth, in a Rock Lee style. The irony, to use a stance of his olden days...

"Come."

The tone held no hint of warmth.

Black eyes swirled into crimson.

_"It's a promise of a lifetime."_

Metal clashed with metal.

_"I - I beg you! Please...please bring him back!"_

A choke.

A pivot, a duck. A palm slammed onto the ground. A twist of body. A foot launched into the back of his right knee, causing him to kneel.

_"My lifetime wish..."_

The assault did not stop there. A push with the palm, and the black-garbed man was off the ground. Another turn, and a knee slammed into the jaw, the momentum kicking him from the ground. He was mid-air now, a harsh, stifled groan of pain wrenched from his throat before he fell to the ground.

"Katon! Housenka No Jutsu!"

Three kunais, bursting with fire, embedded into him, and...poof. He disappeared before he even touched the grass.

The foe stopped in his tracks, and cocked his head to a side casually. Almost too casually. Two daggers whistled past, cutting off strands of black hair. It would have hit the tree, but then the shadow leaped, and twisted, kicking the kunai in mid air.

It was sent right back at him.

A feral smile graced his face, and he stepped forward, recieving the kunai, hands grabbing them before they touch him. He flicked one back into his glove, and slid a finger down the other; blood dripped. Seals were formed with quick precision, and he reached into his pouch for a scroll, deft fingers untying the knot and unrolling the paper, even as his bloody finger skid across it.

Blades - from swords to axes to polearms, morningstars, warblades, katanas, kodachis, lances - fighting blades of every imaginable type shot up from the ground, skewering, tearing, breaking apart the earth in the blink of an eye. In a one mile radius around him, forests of blade ripped anything unfortunate enough to be on the surface of earth.

He had been half-certain Sasuke had somehow avoided the assault - no, he was certain the traitor could avoid the blades. But he felt a harsh satisfaction, the stench of metallic saltiness reaching his nose...

Sasuke did not evade it unharmed.

But where was the now injured man? He looked around warily, searching through the myriad of blades for his presence. He made a few quick hand signs again, and the blades disappeared.

His surroundings were empty.

The dagger in his hand, smeared with his blood, was launched before he had even realized, guided by his instincts. It slashed across cloth, chest, a blow delivered with enough power and speed to make a lasting scar, if given the chance to heal. Blood splattered across his cheek, and his blue eyes narrowed, a glint of suspicion and wariness in his otherwise unreadable look.

It was too easy, thought Naruto. Too easy to strike.

Then Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

He could hear the whistling of an object speeding, the sound of clashing metals; and the soft rustling of cloth.

Behind.

He whirled around - and surprised blue eyes locked onto unreadable, hardened green for the briefest instant - just in time to see Sasuke looming behind him, dagger poised to block. From the corner of his eyes, he spied a kunai - which was not his -clattering on the ground. He did the first thing that came to mind, and swung a back fist at him.

Only, it missed. Sasuke had jumped a few steps back.

Tap, tap, tap. A slender woman broke into a run - almost a blur of pink - fingers curling into a tight fist, as she reached her target -

Sasuke had been ready for her. Dagger poised to strike, back leg bent slightly.

- and slammed her chakra-concentrated fist into the ground, three feet away from the man, tearing and damaging the earth further.

The slight widening of his sharingan eyes was the only hint of surprise shown. He prepared to leap from the rapidly falling chunks of earth - somehow, there had been no ground beneath him, only a thin layer of earth on the surface - but a passing shadow stopped him. Instead of jumping, he ducked, narrowly missing a blow capable of causing his skull to shatter. Naruto. Then he twisted, and using a chunk of rock, jumped backwards - creating distance between himself and his two former team mates.

None of them moved.

_"...Bring him back..."_

One blue. One red. One green. Three colors clashed together, creating a swirl of colors, and thousands upon thousands of memories - happy, sad, bittersweet, _everything_, were reincarnated in mere seconds.

A boy desired revenge, the other who desired recognition.

One was a calm, calculating ice; the other a scalding, impulsive fire.

An avenger. A Hokage.

Black and white.

Yin and Yang.

"...Sasuke-kun."

And she, who still used that endearment, was the line seperating them both.

Team Seven was reunited.

一

"When did you - "

"Naruto." A pink eyebrow quirked.

Said adult in question found himself cringing mentally at the disapproving tone.

"If that earthquake you made by summoning those blades weren't any indication, I don't know what is."

He stared at her blankly for a moment. She could sense that earthquake from even so far away?

"...Oh."

Then he paused. That would mean -

"I hope you realize a number of ninja had been alerted," murmured Sakura. Her green eyes were staring right ahead, analyzing the man some distance away; calculating, calm, devoid of emotion.

Damn.

"Investigations are probably being done as we speak. ANBUs are likely to be heading here, too. I wouldn't be surprised if Neji found your location, if not already."

"You didn't...tell them our whereabouts?"

She did not answer him. Instead, she clenched and flexed her fingers, one hand massaging the wrist. There was a distinctive sound of cracking bones .

"Er...Sakura-chan?"

_-Crack-_

The blow came without warning; a simple, open-handed slap that struck him across the jaw from the left. He was forced to take a step back, or risk dropping to the ground from the slap, and stared at her in astonishment.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Tsunade's protege almost spat, jade eyes now blazing with an inner fire that matched his own.

His right cheek was pins and needles, adding to the few injuries he had. He did a quick review of his injuries. Two cracked ribs, an internal injury in the stomach - all of which, thought Naruto, Sakura did not need to know, yet - plus the sting on his face.

"I just - "

"I'm not someone that needs to be protected, Naruto. You, _you_, of all people, should know that." Even as she said that, she shoved a palm to his chest, hard enough to bruise, and a soft glow emitted from her hand. She already knew the extent of his injuries without him saying anything. Her medic-trained eyes were capable of sensing an injury - particularly from him - in a split second. He had the grace to look sheepish.

Silence.

"And I told you, didn't I? Next time, we would do it together."

Blue locked onto green.

"Sakura-chan - "

She shook her head, cutting him off, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Her palm moved downwards to his stomach, above the belly button. As her fingers probed and raked across his chest gently, the pain was diminishing into a dull throb.

_Later_, the body language of the woman he loved said, _we will talk about this later_. There were more important matters to take care of now.

Then she stepped away from him, and looked back at the forgotten traitor. He had not moved from where he stood, instead waiting patiently for their idle chat to finish.

"Sasuke."

She had dropped the endearment.

"Sakura," a raspy, cold, wrathful tone responded.

The medic-nin stilled. The man who she had once loved, clothed in black from neck to toe; was now adorned with black tattoos rapidly spreading across his face.

A tight knot formed deep in her stomach.

"No," whispered Naruto. "It can't be..."

Raven black hair grew quickly, and skin turned ash-grey. The deep slash across his chest, once bleeding profusely, closed, leaving only a thin line, caked with dried blood.

Orochimaru was _dead_.

...White sclera, now tainted black...

She remembered, clearly, when the throat of the legendary sannin was slashed, blood sprouting from the neatly sliced trachea, and the same liquid bubbling from the mouth...

Neither saw him preparing to leap at them, stunned as they were. Sakura realized it just by a split second earlier, and in one quick move, delivered a kick that threw the blond backwards a hundred meters away, just before a hand slammed into her stomach.

She suppressed a cry of pain, even as the momentum of the force brought her up into the air, and stayed afloat, supported only by the hand crackling with blue lightning.

But the pain increased tenfold.

A sudden searing explosion of agony wracked her body, as flesh ripped apart and burned, an electrifying, nauseating jolt to her stomach forcing a startled cry out of her. It did not matter how prepared she was then, or how she tried to remain strong, the pain was blinding. It drove every intelligent thought from her mind, and there were no actions, no feelings, no words, _nothing_, to describe it - save one.

It hurt.

"Tch."

Chidori.

Blood splattered onto the ground, washed away by the rain.

"Taking the blow for him?"

Since when words could hurt, she did not know. Since when Sasuke's laughter felt so distant and so hateful, she did not remember. There had not been any sadness in his tone, nor gaze. Only an abyss of hate...and yet, why...

Why was there sadness she sensed?

This pain, agony, that she felt, this..this...

Loneliness?

He swung his hand holding her swiftly, and sent her flying into the tree, with a force strong enough to shatter her backbone. She slumped, breathing heavily, the pain so blinding she thought she would have passed out, but didn't. She could not move, every slight movement resulting in excruciating pain.

There was a burst of scorching hot air that blew at her chilled skin, and she looked up. The whoe area, despite the rain, was suddenly warm, and she soaked in the heat, the warmth cloaking her from cold, and a possible pneunomia.

Her breath hitched.

"Naruto," whispered the medic-nin.

Only, it wasn't really Naruto.

The shape of a kitsune - a fox, thought Sakura with a shuddering breath, that looked horribly evil, flames licking at its body - outlined the figure of Naruto himself, and she could see fangs, extended whisker marks, sharpened nails...

And red, blood red, angry eyes.

She had heard the details of the battle between the two, a long while back.

A kyuubified Naruto, and a cursed Sasuke. It was the same as the time where they had fought at the end of the Konoha Village, at the edge where two statues of men stood guard.

Coincidentally, they were at the exact same place where that fight had occurred. Only, this time, she would be a witness to the fight.

Which she vehemently did not want to be.

"Damn it," she whispered, sounding almost defeated. Her eyes were pained, if not full of sadness. She hung her head.

She could do nothing to help.

Again.

She could barely even move, and even if she did, she would only become a burden to be taken care of in the state she was now. She could do nothing. Nothing at all.

_"It's a lifetime promise."_

She tried to stand, ignoring the pain stabbing at her with every movement. For a brief moment, she considered trying to fight, which was quickly wiped out when she winced in pain again. She had no chances of fighting at all, in the state she was. Her fist tightened. She could do nothing. _Nothing_. Not_ even _a single thing.

_"I won't go back on my word."_

And yet...

A kunai sunk deep into the tree trunk, just low enough for her to use it as a ladder to push herself up. Fingers tightened around the kunai, and slowly, slowly, she pushed herself up. Her vision blurred with pain, but she persisted.

...And yet...

_"That's because it's my ninja way!"_

Why was she so... adamant on getting up?

She fought off the urge to drop to the floor, or at least sit down. Her legs felt incredibly weak, threatening to make her fall flat on her face. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and a small part at the back of her medically-knowledgeable mind told her she was not fit to stand at all - which she promptly ignored.

...At the very least...

She gritted her teeth, leaning on the tree for support. She willed her shaking arm to lift despite being heavy, and with her teeth, wrenched off the glove, spitting it off to the ground in an unladylike fashion. The now un-gloved hand hovered over her stomach churning with chakra at its work on mending her open wound, a soft glow at the tip of her fingers.

...There was still one thing she could do.

The undescribable agony that once sent nauseating jolts down her spine softened slowly, and it was not as electrifying as before. She took in a few deep breaths, eyes closing, willing herself to calm the erratic pattern of inhaling oxygen. Her training under Tsunade had paid off, indeed, and the pain, if not at a speed faster than any ordinary medic-nin could do, was subsiding into a harsh throb, to the point where she could handle the pain.

_"Next time, we will do it together."_

Then she looked up, clear, determined green eyes staring right ahead, and saw Naruto all but launching himself at Sasuke, both trading blows without reservation, displaying skills of taijutsu - and sometimes ninjutsu - like no other. Genjutsu had long been discarded, when it was clear it holds no ground in their battle.

At the very least, she could watch the fight, and she would.

She would remember this fight forever, for all her life, imprinting the feelings, thoughts, the searing pain -_ everything _- into her mind and soul; the battle between the two boys that matured into adults, the battle between two men she had loved.

The one, final battle that will finally close a chapter that had been left open for far too long, a chapter that had been scarred with blood and pain...

So she will watch, to the very end.

One fought to protect, to keep his promise.

The other...the other fought for redemption, even if neither of the three realized it yet.

An ear-splitting roll of thunder boomed across the skies.

Then an explosion, a blinding white light that flashed across the whole continent, made the earth rumble and crack.

Somewhere in the Konoha Village, the picture frame with a tattered photo of Team Seven, Kakashi ruffling the hair of both boys- who were glaring at each other - with his one visible eye curved in an unmistakable grin, and Sakura with a happy smile in the middle - teetered to the edge of the table, fell, and broke.

The rain, the long, heavy downpour, came to a halt.

* * *

Author's notes:

...and there you go. Its not very often I try to attempt fighting scenes, because I plainly suck at it. So I wouldn't give it too much a doubt that what I had just done doesn't look good. If you haven't figured it out yet, the lyrics used comes from the song, "Requiem". Which was why I said to play it. Which I hope you did.

Title of the story will remain unconfirmed, and I will still be open to suggestions.

I'm looking to create a somewhat thought-provoking story. Deep, serious, and of course, angsty. If I succeeded, I will be happy. You are welcome to find your own conclusions, because while I will answer some questions you may have, I won't answer some of them, either. Some of them are just meant for your own speculation and implication, so me giving out anything will just ruin this piece of story.

Comments, critiques, questions and flames welcomed.

I advice for the second. :P


	2. Act 2: Ghost Hammerin

04/02/2006  
Revised: 18/12/2006

It's been a long time since my last update, people. There's...alot I want to say about this, but...it's been too long that I have forgotten what I wanted to say about this chapter, to be honest. In anycase...enjoy the story. There's no song this time - or rather, it's optional. I say this because I listened to this particular song non-stop when I was writing this, so...the song is,

_Sakura Drops, _by_ Utada Hikari._

Of course, I have the link for the song, but as usual, click my bio to find the link. I would like it if you hear that song, but any other sentimental, nostalgic, sad song could work as well.

Enjoy the story.

一

_**Closing the Chapter**__  
Thanks to SharinganK for beta-ing._

_Act 2:  
Ghost Hammerin'_

一

It was late evening when they started their journey.

He rolled down the window, allowing a cool breeze to enter. The bright moon was already out, despite the day not dark yet. Then he turned, and stared at her with unblinking eyes. For some strange reason he did not understand, she did not meet his gaze, instead looking at anything but him, cheeks tainted slightly pink. Briefly, he considered asking what was wrong, or if it was too hot in the carriage horse, but decided otherwise. It wouldn't do to waste too much time.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Mm?"

He lifted her slender figure into his arms suddenly, eliciting nothing but a startled squeak from her, surprised as she was by the sudden movement. Before she could even say anything, he leaped out of the car through the window, the woman he loved in his arms. She's light, thought Naruto, a little mystified. Were girls all this light?

"N-Naruto?" There was only surprise in her tone, and she wrapped an arm around his neck instinctively as he leaped from roof to roof. Which he had noted with a slight glee. She had not even boxed him - a move she would have performed in the past - when he grabbed her. He did a little victory dance in his mind, despite the somber mood he was in.

Which he also should not be.

That day, after all, was supposed to be a day for celebration, not for sobriety.

And yet...

"...Naruto?"

He glanced at the little weight in his arms, to see enquiring green eyes staring up at him. He could discern the concern there, the confusion, and also a hint of sadness. The same hint of sadness that had been there since...since so many years ago. Always there; an open cut, always bleeding, never healing. Idly, he wondered if it would ever disappear, even if for a flitting moment...

His heart felt heavy, all of a sudden.

"Naruto?" She called again, milk green eyes growing wide with worry. She had, of course, sensed how he felt. There was only so very little he could keep from her.

But, more importantly, he was amazed to see no fear. Not even a wee bit. Nothing. It had been years, and each time he had seen her, he sensed no fear. Unlike...unlike the people of the village who had lived to remember kyuubi.

And then there was trust. There wasn't even a glint of suspicion in her mind, and...and she just - trusted him completely. Totally, infinitely. Even when he's bringing her to who-knows-where, she trusted him to never harm her in any way. He would never hurt her.

"You just ditched the carriage without telling the driver, you know," she said casually. Stray pink hair, blown by the quiet breeze, tickled his cheek. Which, now that he was reminded, there was one thing he just had to do about it. Shifting his hand slightly so that his elbow would support her back - he made a quick move of removing the white, transparent cloth from her head, tossing it on her lap, and took out the clips from her hair that was put up in a bundle, and unceremoniously threw them on top of the discarded white cloth. Her hair fluttered, illustrious pink and flying freely with the wind. Her bangs were long, noted the man, shading those eyes of hers.

He thought she looked like an angel. An untouchable, innocent beauty that he would willingly sacrifice his life for.

"Naruto!"

"It doesn't look good on you," he said bluntly, looking at the path he was taking again. He paused, brow furrowed in a slight frown. "Well, it does, but I like it better when it just flows...you know, naturally?"

That boy. He never knows tact when it comes to dealing with females, does he?

She was silent for a brief moment, and idly, he wondered if she was preparing to kill him. He yelped when she gave him a little pinch on the shoulder, where her arm had wrapped around his neck.

"Tell that to Ino-chan, I dare you. She spent quite some time to fix it, you know." She glared at him with a mock-murderous look. There was a slight tinge on her cheeks, again, for some reason he didn't know. He resisted the urge to claim those soft, alluring, pouting lips right there and then. _Focus. The road. Focus. Trip and Sakura-chan will kill me. Focus. The road. Focus._

Then he blinked, realizing she was still waiting for his answer with clear, beautiful green eyes.

"Well...it will have to come off sometime soon anyway."

She hadn't seen fit to reply, although she flushed slightly.

He wanted to drown in those eyes, but instead, he looked back at the road, wary of where he was stepping even as he moved. For a while, they were silent, suddenly feeling a little awkward and uncomfortable. And a little hot, despite the cool breeze. Perhaps in the near future they wouldn't feel like this anymore, but...damn it. It was their first time!

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

The ninja snorted. "The driver'll live."

It was a vain attempt to break the nervousness in them both by bringing up the earlier question, but the bundle in his arms played along.

"Oh?"

"And besides," he let out a foxy grin, "We don't need a carriage."

"And how are we going to get back later? Just so you know, Naruto, I don't plan on running around and getting my clothes stained with dirt," she murmured, a hint of threat in her sweet voice. He almost gulped, but held back.

Lifting a finger from his hand that held her shoulders, he pointed at himself with a wide grin. He could, of course, always volunteer to be the transport. Not that he minded anyway.

It was her turn to snort, sighing in exasperation, even as she picked up the items on her lap - also taking out the gloves on both her hands - and somehow stuffed them into his pants pocket. A blond eyebrow rose at her, and she said, "Where else am I going to put them?"

Then she straightened, putting up her best stern look, even if a small smile was itching to form at the corner of her lips. "Today, Naruto, is not supposed to be a let's-be-ninja-day, it's - "

Her eyes widened, mouth snapping close as he came to a halt.

The strong arms that held her let her down gently, and she stayed silent, even as he let go and stepped forward, dropping down to sit on the smooth marble floor, arms automatically straightening as they grasped his ankles. Cherry trees blossomed in the distance, sprinkling the crisp grass and the stone with soft pink petals in a mild shower. It was April, the season when Sakura trees bloomed.

Green eyes softened despite the sudden chill when he unwrapped his arms from around her.

...It was just so like him to come here, especially on this day...

For a while, neither moved. He was as still as stone, and she did not want to disturb him. The silence was breached by only the sound of rustling trees and whistling wind. All around her, pink leaves floated in the air when the wind picked up its pace.

She looked at his profile, examining from his ruffling blond hair down to the toes. For just that day, he was not in his ninja garb, but formal wear, long-sleeved shirt and white pants...

...though his coat had disappeared.

She shook her head resignedly. Typical Naruto; it figured that he would take away his coat the moment the celebration was over. She doubted he would even wear such things if not of the occasion today. He was a grown man, now. Taller, and stronger. The fats in his cheeks were long gone, and often did she reprimand him for the stubble growing on his jaw every so often.

There were even times he had been perplexed when she shot him a thoroughly annoyed, murderous look, for some reason he could never figure out. Which, indeed, made her even more annoyed.

Of course, she hadn't been about to tell him that girls had been leering his way, and -

She blinked. Did she just...his shoulders. For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw his shoulders shaking slightly.

And it wasn't like she was a medic-nin for nothing, either. Imagining things did not fall into her dictionary.

"...Oh, Naruto..." her voice was a whisper, almost too soft to be heard. She too, stepped forward, and stood directly behind him.

Without warning, she dropped to her knees, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, leaning ever so slightly against him. His blond hair brushed against her cheek, and her hold on him tightened a little, like a mother comforting her child. Even then, he still stared right ahead, and she knew without asking that he was staring at a particular name engraved on the stone.

"She's proud of you, I'm sure."

The pink haired woman did not need to look at him to know that he was crying quietly. Even if his face was dry.

"She shouldn't have died."

"Tsunade-sama wanted you to live."

"She still shouldn't have - ! "

_/ "Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru - Deep River /_

His retort was cut off, when she suddenly turned and kneeled in front of him, half a head taller - gently tilting his face up with both palms - and kissed him.

He stilled, her soft pink hair now tickling his face - his nose, cheek, forehead. But all he needed was a full two seconds before he dove into her immediately, skillfully maneuvering his tongue into her depths almost possessively, frantically, urgently. He tasted like sake, with a hint of ramen. His hands were on her waist, tugging her down slightly to gain more access - and somehow, somewhere, she did not bother to figure out how - she was in between his now opened legs, and they were mere inches apart from each other.

When they parted - and it was only because of lack of air - her lips were pleasantly swollen. She regarded him with a hint of flush of her cheeks.

"And where...where would that leave you?" She asked quietly. "Dead?"

"I should have been dead years ago."

"She _chose_ to release that seal, Naruto, when Kabuto nearly killed you!"

"Precisely my point."

He did not break his eyes away from hers even once, blue orbs unflinching. She never thought they would have looked so regretful before, that pair of cheerful eyes. She never thought that those bright eyes could be so flat and dull.

There was silence, a tense, saddening saturnine.

"Are you saying you would have left me too?" She asked abruptly. She saw the flash of surprise in his gaze.

The wind quickened its speed.

Her fingers tightened on the fabric of his clothes. She stared into his heartbreakingly sad blue eyes. "Are you saying that you would rather choose death than - "

Sakura petals flew all around them, guided by the breeze.

His head had shot up suddenly, not allowing her to complete the question, lips capturing hers in an instant. The words were left hanging in the air.

She didn't resist, but, like him, she knew the answer.

Always knew the answer.

_Always._

They did not part for some time. For a very long time.

There wasn't, to Sakura's logical mind, any reason to be sad that day. Despite his somber mood, she wasn't at all particularly sad, even if she felt remorse over what happened. Her heart and mind, on the contrary, had been clear of all worries, all fear...it was just, just and only, peaceful.

Like a breath of fresh air that she inhaled into her lungs.

But she did not know why a tear lurked in her eye, the dewdrop rolling down her cheek gently. The bright moonlight seemed to make it sparkle.

"Don't cry," he whispered in between insistent kisses. The tone was oddly urgent, for some reason. It was...it was - she could not describe it. To say it was sadness, remorse, was wrong.

A warm, slightly rough, moist tongue licked the salty tear away.

...It didn't even come close to that.

"Don't cry," he said again, licking away the tears that continuously came down for reasons she could not comprehend.

She did not notice when he had started towering over her, now on his knees as he took her in a tight embrace, all the while still kissing her as a calloused hand caressed her face. Her hands were in between, lightly gripping the soft fabric of his clothes.

Then he kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks, all the while murmuring the same thing.

"Idiot." She had been certain her voice sounded like something in between a laugh and a stifled sob.

Not more than a second after she said that, he captured her lips with his again, and their tongues started a battle of will and passion, each side unwilling to back down.

Eventually, they parted. But neither wanted to move, their foreheads touching, and they just - stayed that way, completely still, eyes closed. The only thing that disturbed their total stillness was the traitorous breeze that made her hair fly and his ruffle.

Then birds, one whole flock of birds, too far to discern its shape, flew out of the forests, it's bright chirping sounding too much like chidori.

He had looked up, startled, as she did.

Her eyes honed in on one particular bird, seemingly flying in circles, looking a little lost, which then - much to her horror - started to fall. Her body had moved automatically then, shrugging off his light hold, and ran forward to catch the bird before it hit the ground.

It turned out that she did not have to move very far at all, and she leaped, catching the bird in mid-air before landing gracefully without a sound. Kneeling, she laid it down on the grass, and felt its soft blue and white feathers; eyes and hands both probing for wounds.

She traced the wings gently with two fingers,mentally cataloguing the possible injuries it may have, and felt for its chakra pathways. The flow of chakra was slightly irregular, she noted. Seeing the right side looking perfectly normal, she turned it around gently, and saw little cakes of dried blood.

And therein lies the problem.

This time, chakra on the tips of her fingers, her palm hovered over the bloody wing. There was a deep graze on it, extending from that small shoulder down to the middle of the wing, most likely something received on the edge of a tree branch.

She never did notice Naruto peering over her shoulder with a concerned look on his face - he had kept silent while she was working on the little bird. But then again, she thought distantly, he was not in a cheery mood today, aside from during the celebration...and even then, she had sensed a wave of sadness from him despite him being happy.

She lifted her hand away from the bird, her job done. The wound - though she suspect would leave a scar - was closed. And now...

A handkerchief dangled in front of her, and she blinked. She turned around, to see a grinning blond. His smile was infectious. One could not help but smile when he had this wide, idiotic grin on his face. Taking the cloth, she brushed off the dried blood from the wings. How he always figured out what she needed, she supposed she would never know.

Discarding the handkerchief - her palm hovered over the bird again. This time it wasn't just the tip of her fingers, it was her whole palm that glowed a soft green. Rejuvenation technique. In a sense, one could just say she was giving her own chakra to the animal - a move than can help or devastate the bird, since she now held the power to control its chakra flow.

The bird chirped, chocolate brown eyes suddenly wide and blinking, even as the faint glow on her hand faded. It peered up at both of them - somehow it had gotten itself to stand properly - and chirped again. It was almost as if it was saying its thanks. Then, flapping its wings experimentally, the little bird took off, and flew high into the sky.

"Oh no..." She had whispered. It was - once more - flying in circles.

The flock of birds had disappeared.

She felt someone touching her shoulder. Again, she turned, and saw Naruto - who had bent down next to her - looking at one particular direction, which she followed.

It was another pair of birds. They were flying towards the once injured bird, and three chirps resounded distantly in her ears as they flew around each other in circles, before taking off in the direction the pair came from.

Another wide grin, filled with childlike happiness, was on his face, before it turned into something...sadder. Older.

"A trio...eh?" His voice was quiet.

Trio.

"They looked like they were the best of the best friends." His tone was going softer with each word.

Her fingers touched his hand that was on her shoulder.

"Like the whole world was revolving around them..."

She squeezed his hand encouragingly. He responded by covering her small hand in his bigger one, bringing it to his lips, and held it there.

"...He had called me his best friend, you know." Spiky blond hair shadowed his eyes. Another hand lifted; his both hands now covered her own, and brought up to rest on his forehead. The trio of birds had moved too far away to be seen anymore.

_He had called me dobe. Then he said I was like a brother, too. _He did not say, yet she seemed to hear those words.

"I know," she found herself whispering.

"And he said... he said he had loved you."

She did not answer him. His hands were shaking as they gripped hers more tightly.

"He said that...he said that he was sorry."

Still she was silent.

"...That fool of a bastard! Purposely taking that blow that I _knew_ he could block - "

"You are not much better, Naruto!" She cut him off sharply.

He looked up at her, surprise in his features.

Her eyes narrowed. "If you think I didn't notice the way you moved when you realized he was not fighting to win, you are a fool," she bit out.

This time, he was silent. He knew as she knew he knew that she spoke the truth.

Then she sighed, her words quieter now.

"And he didn't want to be saved, Naruto. He _wanted_ to die." _By our very own hands,_ she stopped herself from saying.

She felt something rolling down her cheek - something like a little ball or warmth. Startled, she blinked, her eyes moving towards the grass - and saw a little dewdrop at the edge of one pink petal. Which was strange, she thought, the weather was sunny that day. Not once had it rained.

Then another drop of water fell.

And another.

A thumb moved to caress her face gently. She glanced up, to stare into blue eyes. Blue eyes that held so much emotion, so much, so much that it almost overwhelmed her.

"...Don't cry," he whispered for the third time that day.

She couldn't find any response, merely shaking her head. More tears pooled at the edge of her eyes, for reasons that she could not -

"Don't cry," his voice was hoarse this time.

It was then did she realize it. She hadn't been crying for herself.

She was crying for him.

For him who could not cry.

For him who swore to never shed a tear again.

She was crying for him, for the little boy inside whose pain could not be seen by the naked eye.

For him.

For him.

For him.

He took her in his arms again, holding her tight, almost as if she would disappear if he did not. He was carrying her once more, bridal-style, and she all but snuggled into his chest, head buried in his shirt, tears coming unbidden.

It was odd that it had not been noticed before, but two plain gold bands, hooked on the fourth finger of their left hands, glinted in the moonlight.

"Let's go home."

She could only nod into his shirt, fingers curling tightly in the wrinkled fabric.

His legs bent slightly, and then, they disappeared into thin air.

Where they had once stood, only the soft pink petals remained, floating idly in the air, before the wind nudged it elsewhere.

* * *

Author's notes:

So who was surprised about Sasuke?

Or actually,_ who _ wants to kill me for doing that? Some of you, I imagine, could be unsastified with how things turn out - but the way I see it, it's either Sasuke or Naruto. One of them has to go, from how I have written this story, and from how I see the relationship between the three.

But, of course, things aren't stated point blank, so readers are welcome to draw up their own conclusions. I, for one, won't be saying what really happened to Sasuke...or anyone else, at that.

It also seems that many of you particularly liked the photo-falling-scene. It's a dramatic scene, I admit. I have some obsession about dramatism and perhaps, even some very cliche themes, so I may have went overboard with being dramatic. But hey, that's me. XD

However, for stories rated M and MA, you will have to register in the forums to get access to it. Other stories is free game. I apologize for the disruption, but personally I feel it better this way...there are some people, no matter the age, who isn't comfortable reading those materials. And in regards to that, I won't be posting the chapters in my livejournal anymore, since there's a library around.

And that's the end of my tirade.

Following this site's new development, questions, critiques and the sort will be answered privately - unless if I feel there's a need to address everyone regarding anything.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Act 3: Chemistry in the air

18/12/2006

Ratings changed from T to M for adult situation. Chapter 2 has been revised, and due to confusion, I have removed the term "car" and replaced it with "carriage horse" instead. Hopefully it won't seem odd anymore. More explanation, and whatever I have to say will be after the story, right down there.

In the meanwhile, enjoy the finale.

一

_**Closing the Chapter**_  
_Thanks to SharinganK for beta-ing._

_Act 3:  
Chemistry in the air_

一

The water tap squeaked when she twisted it, and pellets of water rained down on her nude form.

Pink hair stuck to her skin, water dripping down her nose - her eyes were shut, and the events of the day replayed in her mind. From the goofy grin he had in the morning, the exchange of oaths and rings, the cheers and whistles of their comrades, and the celebration that lasted all evening. She had been surprised that he wasn't drunk, considering how many toasts - she had stopped counting when he toasted for the twentieth time - he made with the others, ranging from the older generation to their generation, then to the younger generation.

Or, if he was, he did a good job of hiding it.

And then...the unexpected visit to the memorial stone.

How long had it been since _it_ happened?

Two years? It certainly felt just like yesterday.

_"...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. For - for ruining the day like this..." He hugged her from behind, when she said she was going to take a shower first, since she had gotten herself a little dirty when she saved the bird. The threat she had voiced to him if her clothes got dirty had been forgotten._

_"I - I shouldn't have..."_

_She had cut him off with a kiss, turning around in his arms so quickly he didn't expect it._

Sighing, she tilted her head up, the water now pattering on her face. She ran her hands through her wet hair, flicking it behind her ear.

It was nightfall, now. And despite what happened in the evening, which would probably have spoiled the mood to do...that, her stomach couldn't help but be a little queasy. For so long she had anticipated this, and yet, right now, she wanted to just delay it.

But, then again, there was no point avoiding the invietable.

She didn't take too long in the showers, after that.

Clad in cotton bath robes - and within it, hesitant as she was, _nothing_ - she stepped out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp, and she had to raise an eyebrow. The lightings in the room was dim, as if in a try to make things look more romantic.

Naruto hadn't noticed her yet. The tie had been thrown carelessly to the floor, she noted. He was pacing in circles, one fist lifted to his chin as the other hand supported his elbow, eyebrows crunched in what seemed to be deep concentration.

Torn between amusement and understanding, she settled for a slight shake of head, and took in a deep breath. She wasn't alone in this, she realized, Naruto had been feeling the same thing that she did.

"Nervous?" She asked casually.

His head jerked up and he stopped pacing, staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She had to stifle a smile threatening to form at that expression.

He straightened, his look turning into a mock-glare, and she knew from there that she had been caught red-handed.

_Uh-oh._

She backed when he begun marching towards her, until she could move no longer, her back pressed to the wall. The blond, taller, bigger, stronger - there was no doubt she didn't stand a chance again him - closed the distance between them, his gaze unreadable. She had lifted her arms instinctively, trying to create what little space possible between them.

"Um...Naruto?"

And then his hands shot forward.

She gasped, eyes widening.

He was, by all means, using the most dangerous weapon against her, one that would almost always make her surrender immediately without a second thought, giving him the power to dominate her.

Uzumaki Naruto was - to her horror - tickling her.

The squeals she gave only egged him on even as she protested helplessly, trying to curl into a ball in an attempt to stop him as she slid down the wall onto the carpeted floor, but he persisted, squatting, fingers dancing along her ribs - sometime ago, he had found her tickle spot, and never did fail to use it against her when she teased or laughed at him, seeing as he had always been stripped of his ability to retort when it comes to her, and_ only _her - and soon she just gave in to the twitching of her body in laughter.

When they had finally calmed down, she was in his hold again, her back facing him, one arm wrapped around her waist as the other intertwined with her hand.

"Not nervous," he mumbled into her hair.

She shook her head at the rapid heartbeat she felt against her back, and his shaking fingers that gave lie to his words.

"Well," she ventured carefully, "We have faced the Akatsuki, a legendary sannin, even one village of Sound...I'm sure this can't be much harder."

"And besides," she continued after a pause, "We are both intuitive and quick learners."

He was still holding her hand, playing with the gold ring on her finger absently as he contemplated. "I probably should have asked Ero-sennin for advice. Or maybe even Kakashi-sensei..."

She felt herself stop cold at his tone. Naruto only used that tone _in_ important meetings.

By the gods, he was _serious_.

Snatching her hand away from his instantly, a furious blush on her face, she twisted around to face him.

"You most certainly will not!"

"Eh? But why not?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Naruto," she said in a measured tone, and then stopped.

He had grown silent. Perhaps it was the murderous glare on her face that ultimately stamped down on his curiosity. Only, the one odd thing was, his blue eyes was wide, staring at something intently...

...Her shoulder?

Her eyes widened, and she felt her cheeks heat up instantly when she realized why he had been staring so...intensely, and her hand moved instantly to the robe that had slid off, which revealed smooth, soft skin.

But he was faster.

She was startled, her wrist caught by a hand. There was, however, no time to think, when his lips had found hers, demanding instant access to her depths. Unlike earlier, it was gentle, softly passionate, and probing. Humor was banished there and then, and when they parted, he had moved to nibble on her ear. Strong arms held her tight, and she relaxed into the hands that caressed her arms and back.

Then his scorching lips found its way to her neck and she gasped, a jolt of electricity going up her spine, and her fingers clamped down on his shirt by impulse. He was nudging her robes off slowly, his hot kisses covering every part that came revealed as he went, and then, suddenly, one hand hooked under her knees as the other supported her back - and she was lifted into the air, then lowered onto the soft mattress.

A light blush covered her cheeks as she fought to gather back her scattered thoughts. She felt the bed sunk when he hovered over her, his face a mere two inches from her own face. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he untied the bathrobe, the only clothing she had on her.

He was staring at her again. Except, this time, he was looking her up and down, pausing at certain places - which she did not even dare to think of, even if the answer was clear at the back of her mind - all the while fighting to stop her face from lighting up. She resisted the urge to cover herself again, suddenly feeling inadequate.

"Well?" She asked, trying to hide whatever fear she felt with faked strength.

He moved to give her a little peck of lips on her forehead.

"Beautiful," he whispered, warm breath on her nose.

"You are so beautiful," he had murmured, moving to kiss her eyes, then her nose, cheeks, and lips. His hands were caressing everywhere, from the top to her stomach, her hands, legs - and she just had to giggle, despite her skin feeling as if it was on fire. She couldn't help it, she was ticklish. He was undeterred, still, and moved to nibble on her neck again, hands exploring.

She started tugging at his shirt, almost unaware of her own actions, and he obliged - except that he was doing it so very slowly, the culprit being his one clumsy hand that was unbuttoning his shirt as his lips moved lower, trailing kisses over her collarbone, across her breasts, suckling, nipping. It wasn't his hand's fault - well, not really - since he couldn't see his own clothes, from where he had buried his head into.

He was, to put it in a way, experimenting. He had found a couple of new tickle spots - which he mentally scribbled down in his mind for later uses - plus several places that...Sakura seemed to have a response on. Where he touched or kissed, he catalogued her reactions in his mind, and wisely used it to determine if he was doing the right thing.

And then his lips grazed across one rough spot, the only place that marred her otherwise perfect body. He lifted his head slowly, and gazed at it for a moment, calloused hand trailing over it with a feather-like touch.

It had to be almost, or at least, two inches in diameter, situated near the belly button.

That moment must have lasted at least two minutes, because slender fingers had moved to caress his face to get his attention, and when he looked up - questioning green eyes in a flushed face stared back at him.

"This scar," he said quietly, returning to stare at it. He ignored the luscious curves in favor of the two-inch scar. It was not a perfect circle, rather, jagged at its edges...the type of scar that, to his knowledge, only one type of attack could give.

"It was given by Sasuke, wasn't it?"

He felt her tense beneath him.

"Naruto..."

"When he slammed a chidori into your stomach that day."

She was silent.

Then he moved again, and without warning, he brought her into his arms, her breasts flattening into his bare chest, curves molding to his hard ones.

He felt, rather than saw, her eyes widen, before she relaxed in his grasp, eyes closing gently as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Her slender hands moved up and down his back - the shirt was still on, even if unbuttoned - as if trying to calm a crying child.

They stayed that way, for a little while. Just in each other's arms, seeking comfort and warmth from each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then he lifted his head, loosening his hold just slightly, and decidedly stared into her eyes with the biggest blue eyes she ever seen him put on. The puppy look he gave before didn't even come close to this. A hand, rough from daily uses of kunai and all other weapons, caressed her face, tucking a stray pink hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he said suddenly, eyes the color of the summer's sky gazing back into her own; and she felt a smile form despite herself.

"Me too," she had replied.

The blond sat up, shrugging off his shirt. All other clothing was divested as quickly, before he descended upon her once more.

They went at a much faster pace after that - though still stumbling and blushing, which often ended with them laughing - and the sexual tension rose steadily, if not discreetly.

She smiled again when he looked at her questioningly, despite being short of breath. One arm curled around his back, before grasping the back of his shoulder as the other laced with his own hand, before nodding into his neck.

That was all the permission he needed, and he fumbled for a little while, before he found _it_. He shot her another look, to which she nodded again, and he entered her in one quick thrust, hoping without fail to minimize the pain as he stayed still.

She let out a shuddering breath, gasping as her eyes shut tightly, and her nails dug into his shoulder, fingers tightening its hold on his hand. He was kissing her, nibbling her ear and neck, all the while muttering apologies under his breath.

"Just...move," she found herself saying between clenched teeth, even as she automatically tried to maneuver herself into a more comfortable position, trying to ignore the jolts that went through her as she did. She did have felt him stiffening above her, trying to keep completely still. It took only an instant to understand his intentions - which made her want to roll her eyes. He _wanted_ to go on, but was afraid to hurt her more. How typical of him.

"But - "

"Move."

And he did, albeit reluctantly.

Her fingers clamped on his hand tightly, eyes remaining shut as he complied. Moving in and out at a slow, steady pace was the only thing he resolutely decided he would do, to give her time to settle in - despite the urge to be fast, and hard. The soft, breathy gasps she blew into his neck, if anything, made it even harder to control himself.

It wasn't like she hadn't been unaware, either. She knew, when she had felt him ground his teeth together. He was holding himself back for her. And, proving true to her words that they - or at least her - were quick and intuitive learners, she had gotten accustomed to the feel of him in her easily, the pins and needles she felt fading.

With that, the slowness of his thrusts was becoming unbearable as quickly.

"Naruto," she muttered in between little gasps of air, "Faster."

That was the only encouragement he needed, the indication that she too craved for what he wanted, and he started to throw his weight behind each thrust, embedding himself deep in her each time he moved. Her fingers that were laced with his tightened, the grip almost crushing. If earlier had been just little gasps of air, this was even worse - lack of air, sharp, shallow breaths between intervals of the time he moved in and out, and something - some kind of presure - had begun to build in the pit of her stomach, increasing almost agonizingly with each movement, and she couldn't help but wish it would just go immediately. She felt incredibly dizzy, and she couldn't catch all the sounds he had made under his scorching breath - just a few, like a grunt, and some incomprehensible words that came out multiple times.

He was moving even faster now, in a frenzied speed, and all rational thoughts was fleeing from her mind, before something in her just - burst, her voice cried out of its own accord, something that sounded suspiciously like his name as she felt something - teeth? - clamp down on her neck. Her vision was momentarily blinded by a sudden bright spark before blacking out, before she felt all tension and energy disappear from her body. She had never felt this relaxed before.

A heavy, reassuring weight lay on top of her, and she could feel the rapid heart beat against her breast. They were both breathing hard now.

When he calmed down, he rolled over, arm sneaking around her waist, and brought her on top of him.

He gave a contented sigh.

She felt an eyebrow twitch, and fought to not roll her eyes. She was a kunoichi, more so the one with the extroadinary strength, and he - oh, she could just see the gears working in his brain, all right - seems to think she can't handle his weight.

Men, the lot of them.

Shaking her head slightly, one hand pressing on his chest as she slid up to give a light kiss on his lips - ignoring the jolts she still felt when her insides rubbed on him. He was still inside her - to which he responded by changing it into a soft, passionate kiss, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. His hand, from the bed sheets, had moved to rake across her back to her neck, intending to entangle itself in those lustrious pink hair - before she suddenly winced in pain at a sharp pain at the base of her neck where he had just touched.

He blinked, a little more than alarmed. So startled that he sat up straight, easing off her, and somehow manuevering her around to straddle him.

"Does it still hurt?" Concerned, he attempted to look down _there _- to which her eyes grew into completely rounded circles as he made her lean back to get a better...view.

He thought the pain was coming from _down_ there.

Stunned as she was, she did not move to stop him - which, of course, allowed him a good two minutes of inspection. From the corner of her eyes, she spied his hand coming down to _that_ part, fingers intending to - to ...

Then realization came crashing down on her, and a furious blush lighted her face into flames. Her hand shot up to push him back down to the bed instantly - a little rougher than she intended.

"Naruto no baka!"

His eyes were wide with surprise. "Huh? What? What did I do?"

She groaned.

He was still staring at her with big blue eyes full of questions.

She shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling unbelievably naked in his stare, not to mention she was indeed unclad _right now_, AND straddling him.

"The pain wasn't coming from there," she muttered, her gaze on anything but him. Her hand lifted to rub her neck, indicating where she had felt something clamping on the skin earlier.

His brow scrunched in worry, and he peered at her neck. And there it was, a red bite mark on her pale skin, to which he suddenly realized how it came about. Grasping her elbows, he pushed himself up - again - brushing his lips over the red welt on her skin.

Then he brought her close, nose buried in her hair, plopping back down to the bed unceremoniously with her in his arms.

"Sorry, my fault," he mumbled sullenly.

She blinked. Then she smiled.

"Don't be," she had murmured back, before leaning over to kiss him again. If it was anything at all, it would only serve to tell her that what happened had not been but a mere fickle dream, instead a reality - a reality that she had longed for, her dreams having been shattered, rebuilt, changed, altered one too many times, and this...this little pain would remind her, that, with time and effort and feelings, dreams _can_ come true.

His hands were trailing all over her back with a feather-like touch, while his tongue searched the depths of her mouth with unexpected gentleness, yet possessively. It wasn't long before he was above her again, tasting her, savouring her like there wasn't anything better in the world - and she was giving without reservation.

It wasn't long before she was driven over the edge of her sanity once more.

He kissed her roughly on the lips when they were finally done - but not enough to hurt, and pulled her close to him, an arm draped loosely over her waist. She snuggled into his arms, and despite being wide awake a second earlier, her eyelids begun to grow heavy.

...A reality, scarred by lost innocence, blood and tears...

But a reality, nonetheless.

The past was a memory to be kept, to be remembered for as long as they could; till they grow old and weak, till they die...for it was that made them today. It was a scar, a large, fading scar.

But then again, it wasn't quite a scar either.

In their memories, Team Seven _lives_. Everything, from the petty dislike and immaturity in the beginning, to rivalry and growing feelings, to the disbandment of their team and their reunion, down to the final battle...

There were so many ups and downs, but they were still Team Seven, with a bond that forged through years, hardened and impossible to break.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off to sleep, cradled in his arms.

It was a memory that would prove dreams are attainable, no matter how impossible they seem.

She dreamt of the future, that night.

* * *

A.N.

And...that's it. Hope it's a good one for you all - it certainly is for me. Looking back, I haven't touched, let alone read, this piece of story for a few months. And it's given me the opportunity, when I read it just two-three days back, to read this story from a _reader's_ eyes - because, clearly, I had more or less forgotten what I had written, and what I felt when I wrote this back then was but a ghost of a feeling, it's there, but I couldn't quite capture that feeling again.

But before I move on, I will address a certain issue about chapter 2; where almost everyone seem to be weirded out by the presence of a car in Naruto world. I suppose it did seem odd, considering that the era of Naruto plainly radiates olden days; aside from two glaring facts - there are people who wear _suits_ (Gatou, anyone?), and said person also rode in a car during the Haku-Zabuza arc. However. When I'd read chapter 2 again, I admit I found myself weirded out also.

...Moot point, I know. Anyway. I tweaked the chapter, changed from car to horse carriage, and also fixed(and changed) a couple of sentences here and there. It's worth a re-read to me at least, and I sure hope you will take the time to read it over again. I'm a perfectionist, after all. _-poses-_

Next, I send my kudos to Smiter. He's a good guesser. He guessed this part three will be about making a new start in their lives, looking to the future...and he's right.

And as far as this chapter is concerned...well...I haven't much to say, except maybe hoping the bunch of you enjoying this as I did. And yes, I know this has taken me ages to post, despite the face I have finished this even _ages_ ago. For that, I apologize.

And lastly...

My final thanks goes to SharinganK, who had taken the time to beta chapter 1 and 2, as well as the readers who took the time to drop a review. I appreciate it. Cheers.


End file.
